Krissy
by BunnyMewWitch
Summary: Kristina is just a boring 15 year old and right when she has the best guy possible and things are looking up...the fever...the change...it's just not fair ocxoc not my main project but should be fun M for language not much to do with characters from book


Okay I know that a story about an original character probably won't make you want to read it cause its mostly just about Kristina not many vampires in this one (sorry hormonal obsessive and slightly annoying fan girls that make all Twilight fans look just like you) hey I like Twilight but that doesn't mean I'm part of the whole vampire fade that's going around (about half the people that clicked on this story exited out) but I'm sure you gals that pick werewolves over vampires have stuck around (maybe) so thanks (I pick neither over both though I am team Edward just because he has to be with Bella though I think Bella is a stupid sex obsessed whore trying to have both guys in her life and I'm mad at Jacob for blackmailing Bella into kissing him in Eclipse) sorry ill save my ranting/discussion for later chapters enjoy ill try to make it fun and as painless as possible ^-^

I was just fifteen when my life really seemed to start. Don't get me wrong! I loved my life before fifteen. It was peaceful, not boring, just peaceful. It was just me and Mom in our house on the res, Dad left when I was real little. After fifteen was great too…for a little while. Being with my friends, being with Evan. It was great until the fever…

xoXOXox

I walked through the woods, all green this time of year and no snow just a chilly breeze. It was a short cut to a convenience store/gas station half a mile behind my house on the Quileute Reserve. It was conveniently set between the res and Forks. I save my allowance and go there on Sundays to get a cherry flavored Icee. When I came back out slurping my Icee I wasn't expecting to see Beth there, sitting on the back of a black truck that was filling up with gas at the pump.

"Hey Kristina!" she waved me over excitedly. She was a pale, pretty blonde and I envied her beauty. I was a little too tall, thin, under formed, and clumsy. I walked over to her, not recognizing the truck she was sitting on. It wasn't the car her parents were going to give her. I think it's her boyfriend's car. What's his name? Steven? "Hey Kris what are you doing here?" she called me by my nickname.

"I'm just buying a drink. Is this Stevens car?"

"…nooo. We broke up." I cringed. Oops, awkward. "I'm with Rick now." Beth had a bad habit of picking the worse guys. I can't remember what she said on the phone last night about what Steven did, but it wasn't as bad as the guy that just left her on the highway or the one that hit her. Though Steven was an ass. I rescue her sometimes, I don't mind at all. She just wants love and be loved. Seeing as she doesn't get enough attention at home with a million little brothers and sisters. Who am I to judge? Especially since my love life is just as bad, no it might be worse because it's nonexistent. The only time I even thought about that small usually insignificant fact was when Beth was trying to hook me up with someone.

"Oh well that's good, I didn't like Steven all that much."

"Yeah, no one did." We shared a laugh and I sat next to her on the tailgate, awkward moment over. We laughed some more and talked for a few minutes. Until the glass door into the little store open with a ding and Beth's blue eyes immediately looked pass my shoulder to see her new B.F. She jumped up and exited my field of vision; I didn't bother wasting the energy of turning my head. I just enjoyed my Icee quietly as a good little side kick/back ground character should. That's how I put my existence, just like my love life, non-existent. Her life was more exciting, her story more interesting.

"Hey Kris, meet Evan, Rick's friend." At the calling of my name I had to turn, the 'main character' has inserted me into conversation, giving me dialog and lines. This was just like before, like all the times before when she'd introduce me to her jerk boyfriend's friends. Though her voice was casual, Beth didn't expect anything. _Good she's finally given up hope in trying to 'hook me up' with anyone._ She expected nothing and that's what she's going to get. I'll say 'Hey' and wave and/or shake hands and that will be that. …Until I saw him, and oh I _saw_ him. I don't know how long I stared until Beth had to pinch me.

"Hello?! Kris! What's going through your empty head right now?!" Nothing. Nothing was going through my head right now. Though it wasn't empty; he was a lot to take in, he was tall, dark and handsome and I have never heard a cliché that fits real life so well before. His chocolate brown hair was a little shaggy but not too long. His skin was tan, not Quileute tan but it's obvious he's outside _a lot_. And his eye's …have I just never actually _looked _at a guy's eye's before or was he just special. They were the deepest and warmest shade of green I have ever seen. …I'm leaning toward special.

"Hello." Was all he said yet his voice was soothing the perfect, unexpected, match to his face. He flashed me a smile that has most likely knocked girl's silly, including me. His teeth were white and his lips really distracted me from talking correctly but I managed …slightly.

"Hi."

Beth plopped down a bit ungracefully next to me on the tailgate making it move enough to help me break my stare. I immediately started to mentally punish myself; I must have looked stupid gawking at him while still having my mouth on my Icee straw.

"And Kris this is Rick." Beth spoke slowly and clearly as if I was slow. I couldn't help but shoot her a glare.

"Hello Rick." I mumbled he went to remove the pump from his truck and went back inside to pay. He had blondish, red hair and light freckles, and blue eye's like Beth, except hers were a brighter blue, his looked more grey. I made sure to look at his eyes. Nope nothing, not like my reaction to Evan's. Who I made sure not to look at again, though feeling the extreme need to …compare, yeah compare. I must be sick or something. Stupid Icee must have gone bad, can ice go bad? Probably not, but maybe the cherry fruit drink flavoring stuff can. I then realized Beth was talking …oops. I can really zone out, I wonder how well I can do that if I tried it on purpose.

"…it's going to be sunny tomorrow so do you want to come?!" Beth seemed excited about something and I haven't a clue what it is. Weather? But something else too. A place? Oh no I have to ask her but I couldn't use actual words. So I use the most unintelligent word in the English language.

"Huh?" Beth let out an aggravated noise, and I heard a deep chuckle. My head looked up _on its own, without my say so!_ It was Evan that chuckled with his voice that made my brain shut off momentarily. He took the hand down from his mouth; he had been trying to hide his little laugh. He looked at me and my heart gave a hic-up, our eye's connected. It was embarrassment that made me look away but I really didn't want to, though I'd never admit that. My skin tone usually didn't show me blushing but now I'm positive it did.

"If you would _listen_ I was _saying_ how a lot of us were going to First Beach tomorrow and I was _going_ to invite you but I don't know anymore." That made me laugh a little and distracted me from …things.

"Sorry." I took a sip from my half melted Icee, giving her an apologetic look.

"Well do you wanna come? Liza's going and Amanda and Ashley." She counted off the girls that I knew through her on her polished fingers.

"I don't know, I don't think Ashley likes me all that much and I don't really know Amanda all that well." I don't really have many friends unlike Beth. The only people I know my age are the ones I know from Beth, I like Liza she's nice.

"Who cares, please come. I promise I won't leave you hanging." The look on her face really made me feel special to her. I couldn't help but smile. I was about to answer when _he_ said something.

"Please come," my eyes automatically went to his face _again_ on their own, "it'll be fun." For a second I could not inhale.

"Okay." I sounded out of breath, because I was, and I said it quickly just like when I stupidly said 'hi'.

"Awesome," Beth's voice changed she sounded suspicious, "and Rick's bringing a couple friends too." She grinned. I didn't know why she felt she had to say that but the way she said it made it seem like important, _have to know_, information. I suddenly felt awkward.

"Well I better be heading home, my mom's probably wondering where I am by now."

"Do you need a ride?" Rick had shown up at some point, he seemed friendly enough I really hope he's someone that really likes Beth and will take care of her.

"No thanks it's only a short walk."

"Come on Kris, Rick doesn't mind giving you a ride." Beth spoke for him. I just shrugged; it looked like Beth would force me into the truck.

xoXOXox

"Do you go to our school?" I couldn't help but ask though I know she didn't. "I don't think I've seen you there, and I think I'd remember." _your face._ I finished in my head.

"Oh no I go to school on the reservation." She voice was soft her chocolate brown eye's warm, but nervous, and her long lashes were hard to ignore. Her long dark hair looked smooth and her skin, not as dark as most Quileute's, seemed to glow in the afternoon light or that could just be her blush.

"Aw that's too bad." And it really was. "Do you leave La Push a lot?"

"Me? No, just on Saturdays to get an Icee." She held up her cherry drink, smiling shyly. I couldn't help but smile back. Her face became pinker and she broke eye contact to look at her shoes. My heart drooped a little.

"But you're going to be at First Beach tomorrow, right?" I want to make sure she goes otherwise I probably won't. She smiled at me again.

"Yeah I'll go."

"Cool."

xoXOXox

When the truck pulled up to my house I bide them a quick good bye and walked as calmly as possible into my little yellow house. When I got inside I couldn't wipe my dopey smile from my dopey face.

"What are you all smiley about?" I jumped; not knowing my mom was home yet.

"Nothing." I practically ran up stares and into my room almost spilling my melted Icee. The last smile he gave me when I said I would go for sure made my heart do more than hic-up. It seemed like he really wanted me to go. It made me feel important, more than when Beth does, her being my only confirmation of my existence. He made me feel giddy. I had almost forgotten what that felt like. _Whoa I need to calm down._ Reality hit me a little too hard. _I've only met him once; I'm acting like a fool. It'll be totally different tomorrow when I see him again._ That gave my heart jump. _I don't even know him._ That brought me back down to earth. But all night my mind wouldn't stop wondering freely. From when he said 'please' …to his eye's …to his smile. I couldn't help but think how it's not like my life to meet anyone who smiles at me that way. It's more like Beth's life, she always tells me about these fated meetings with those jerk boyfriends. That gave me more doubt. I don't know if Rick is another rotten one or not yet, and _if_ he is then Evan is most likely. I took in a deep breath.

"Hone I took in a deep breath.

"Honey?" my mom caught my attention from my mind. "What's wrong? Your just picking at your food, are you not hungry?"

"Oh no, i-it's just been a weird day."

"Why? What happened?"

"Beth's got a new boyfriend." She laughed a little.

"Well that's not anything weird." I tell her everything. "Beth is always getting new bo." I smiled at her choice of word. She picked up our plaits and placed them in the sink.

"I uh met him today."

"Sooooo?" she turned on the water expecting me to tell her about him, but I wasn't going in that direction.

"I met his friend." She stopped her scrubbing and flipped around to look at me.

"Yeah?" she smirked which made me nervous, so I changed the subject.

"Beth and everyone are going down to the beach tomorrow and she wanted me to go."

"And this boy is going too?" she just couldn't let it go. I tried to laugh it off but it sounded weak.

"Psh, I don- I don't know. God Mom I met him today."

"I didn't say anything." She went back to the dishes.

"So I can go Mom?"

"Of course." I called Beth telling her I had permission and I tried to go to bed but she wouldn't stop bugging me about Evan and everything.

xoXOXox

Even though it's the beach there's no way I'm going to where a bathing suit. Even though its summer the water is cold year round so _I'm_ not swimming. Even though I told myself I'm going for Beth deep down in a place I'd never admit to having I knew I was going to see him. Even _if_ he's going, though I knew he is, I'm _not_ going to make a fool of myself, inside _and_ out …mostly out. I told myself all this over and over. My stomach grumbled in protest to my absence of a breakfast my nerves just wouldn't allow. I thought about punching it to make it quiet but that would make me look crazy to anyone passing by. Yes I was walking to First Beach. I know how lame it is but I'm only fifteen and carless. A green mini-van pulls alongside me. Which would usually scare any other girl walking alone on a near empty street, but this was the reservation. Ever since Sam Uley and his 'gang' started there has been _no_ crime, not that there was any to begin with.

"Hey Kris!" Beth rolled down the window.

"Hey Beth, as cool as your mom's van is where's your car.?" That made her and Liza, sitting next to her in the front seat, giggle.

"Couldn't bring it, it wouldn't fit everyone's boards."

"Oh are you guys surfing?" it took me till now to see they had wet suits on. (is that what they're called?)

"Yeah get in you shouldn't have to walk I would have picked you up ya know. Hey guys open the door Kris is getting in." she told possibly Amanda and Ashley sitting in the back. So I had to sit next to Ashley the rest of the way there. I think she was giving me the stink eye out of the corner of her eye. I ignored her, I don't know what her problem was and frankly I don't care. I mostly zoned out until Beth took a wrong turn and I had to give directions. Beth pulled up right next to Rick's truck on the sand almost too soon. She was right it was sunny for once and large waves broke out in the salty water. We piled out of the van to say hi to the guys. Well they did, I decided to hang back just leaning on Beth's mom's car. Evan was here, he was the first one I noticed, but looked away quick before I could get stuck. Rick and a couple of his other friends were here too, Brandon and Jesse. Everyone was pulling surf boards out except Liza, Amanda, and me. We opened the van door and sat in there. I heard the guys making bets and teasing, I wasn't taking my eyes off my sneakers, keeping to myself. I think I was zoning out again, hey I getting good at this, I felt secure …until I heard Liza and Amanda whispering excitedly about something. Okay maybe not that good, and damn it I got just a little too curious, I looked up like an idiot. I found out what the two girls were giggling about. A few of the guys, including Evan, were just now zipping up they're wet suits. Most likely to impress the un-taken girls, pretty much everyone but Beth. Said girl came to sit by me for a minute, with a stupid grin on her pretty face.

"Ya know Evan really likes sport stuff like surfing, track, football, hiking." Judging by her tone she noticed my quick look obviously, though I had to keep glancing up for some reason.

Whew! Almost 10 pages but I had this idea stuck in my brain for awhile. I think it will be fun to write (the whole wolf thing and all. Oops! Spoiler Alert!) and this will probly be my only Twilight story. And did anyone see the new Family Guy Star Wars movie (episode/special thing?) Not nearly as funny as the first one, the only part I really laughed my ass off for was the Elephant (I just burst out laughing just thinking about it lmao see?!) but that was it everything else was just okay.


End file.
